1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for controlling a fluid bearing for effecting pressure control. More particularly, it relates to a control method and control apparatus which detect trouble in a control section or abnormality in the load and prevent abnormal nearing of the immovable portion and movable portion of the fluid bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the pressure of a fluid bearing is to be controlled, there is a danger of the immovable portion and the movable portion of the fluid bearing coming into contact with each other due to trouble in the control section or momentary fluctuation of the load. If the immovable portion and movable portion come into contact with each other during the operation of the fluid bearing, it will impart a great damage to the mechanical system of the fluid bearing.